Adventures on Klopford Island
by General K-Star
Summary: Mario and Co. go to Klopford Island for an adventurefilled vacation, only to end up having their lives saved at least once by a young General named KStar. Read and Review! And yes, KStar is based on me.
1. Approaching their Destination

Chapter 1: Approaching their Destination...

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Toadsworth were going on a vacation together to Klopford Island, a large island far away from the Mushroom Kingdom and even further away than Delfino Island! They had heard that Klopford Island was filled with lush forests and high, snowy mountains, and would therefore be perfect for exploring. There were also nice beaches to relax on and very diverse and unique wildlife all over the island. Even Toadsworth thought this vacation would be a good idea, but... he still had his doubts.

"I just hope Bowser and his son haven't decided to follow us here," Toadsworth worried, "the last vacation we went on was pretty much ruined by him!"

"We DID have lots of fun, though," Peach said, "of course, that was AFTER I got rescued."

"I'm sure we'll have tons of fun!" Daisy said, looking through the travel brochure for the island, "It says here that Klopford Island is a land of many different climates and terrains. The mountains are excellent for skiing all year long, the forests and jungles are always great for camping and hiking, and the beaches are always nice for relaxing and enjoying different aquatic sports."

"It sounds like it's the perfect place for any vacation at any time of year," Luigi said, "but then why do so few people visit it?"

"Probably because it's so far away..." Yoshi complained. He was tired of being cooped up on the plane with nothing to do for so long, and had kept asking "Are we there yet?" until everyone had been thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh, quit complaining, Yoshi! We'll be there soon!" Daisy replied. She turned back to Luigi. "Actually, it's mostly because it's a very militaristic place," she explained, "It's home to the Klopford Army, Navy, and Air Force. They're in charge of keeping the peace throughout the whole planet, and also making sure we don't get attacked or invaded by other planets. So basically, if there was ever an interplanetary war between our planet and some other planet, Klopford Island would be the first place to get attacked. That's kind of a major turn-off for most tourists."

"Hey, I've heard of the Klopford Military before," Peach said, overhearing Daisy and Luigi's conversation, "They're one of the best militaries in the entire galaxy! And I heard that the general in charge of all branches of the military is female!"

"Seriously?" Daisy asked, "Awesome! Talk about girl power!"

Suddenly the captain's voice came over the intercom of the plane. "This is your captain speaking," it said, "We are approaching Klopford Island and have been granted permission to land. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly. That is all."

"Yay! We're finally gonna be there!" Yoshi exclaimed, returning to his seat.

"About time!" Mario said, "I'm starting to get hungry! I can't wait to try the food on the island!"

"That's my bro," Luigi sighed, shaking his head, "always thinking about food..."

Meanwhile, at the air traffic control tower, a young, inattentive trainee had just spotted the plane as it approached the island and was getting worried.

"Uhh, sir?" he said, addressing his commander, "that plane is headed right for our island... Should we fire a few warning shots to turn it away?"

"No, you idiot!" the commander yelled, "Didn't you hear me give them permission to land just now? Besides, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Princess of Sarasaland are on that plane, so if you want to be responsible for their deaths then go ahead and fire the missles!"

"'Fire the missles'?" the trainee repeated, having not paid attention to the rest of what the commander had said, "Ok then." He pushed the button and two missles were launched at the plane.

"YOU IDIOT!" the commander shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I did what you said, sir," the trainee replied, "You said 'go ahead and fire the missles', so I fired them."

"I said NOT to fire the missles, moron!" the commander yelled, "I was being sarcastic when I said that! Can't you recognize sarcasm?"

"Uhh... no sir, I've always been bad at that," the trainee explained, "I've also always been bad at paying attention, too."

"Why the heck did they hire you, then?" the commander mumbled. "Someone other than this idiot had better disengage those missles PRONTO!" he yelled.

"We can't sir!" one of the other men replied, "They're out of our range now!"

"Then you had better pray those weren't heat-seeking missles!" the commander growled at the trainee, "and that the pilot knows how to evade missiles in that plane!"


	2. A Young Heroine

Chapter Two: A Young Heroine

Meanwhile, back up in the plane, the pilot had spotted the two missles on radar and was ordering the passengers to remain seated with their seatbelts fastened while he prepared to evade the missles.

"Oh my God!" Peach gasped, "Why would they be firing at us? Didn't they give us permission to land?"

"I think we're all just as confused as you are," Daisy said.

Suddenly they heard a whooshing noise accompanied by laser fire and two explosions outside the plane. Everyone looked out of the windows to see what had happened. A plane that looked like a cross between an F-16 and an Arwing had just destroyed both missles and was now escorting their plane to the runway. After both planes had landed, the passengers got out of the plane to see who had just saved their lives. The pilot of the fighter plane jumped out of the cockpit and went to go greet them.

As the pilot approached, they were surprised at how young she looked. She couldn't have been much older than 17. They were also surprised at how short she was (she wasn't much taller than Mario), and that she wasn't wearing a flight suit. In fact, her clothes were pretty casual, yet still looked like a uniform. She wore blue pants with a matching vest, and a green t-shirt under the vest. The only piece of pilot gear she wore was a helmet with a visor. She lifted the visor and removed her helmet to reveal her very short and wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are y'all ok?" she asked once she had made it over there.

"Yeah, I think so," Mario replied, "Who are you?"

"Call me K-Star," she said, "Everyone else does... Unless they're trying to be formal with me and now's not really the time for formalities. No need for y'all to tell me who you are," she added, "I already know. Y'all are quite famous over here."

"Really?" Luigi asked.

"Yep," K-Star replied, "Anytime Peach or Daisy gets kidnapped it's front page news over here."

"Oh," Peach sighed, "Is it because it happens so often that it's getting ridiculous?"

"Not really," K-Star laughed, "It's mostly because of your position of power in your country. Though in a way it's also because it's happened a little too often. We're starting to get tired of hearing about it. In fact, we were planning on sending some soldiers over there if it happened again, so Bowser would be gone for good."

"Hey!" Mario snapped, "I'm diong my best!"

"And I'm doing my best, too!" Luigi added.

"I know, and you're both doing a fine job," K-Star explained, "It's just... you think Bowser would've learned his lesson by now after all the times y'all have kicked his butt!"

"Let's hope he has," Toadsworth replied, "I was worrying about what might happen if he followed us here."

"Don't worry," K-Star said, smiling, "Security's going to be tightened a little while y'all are here, just in case he does try to come on this island. If he shows up, we'll take care of him. Anyway, I'm supposed to be your escort and guide around here. I was waiting for y'all here but y'all were taking so long... I decided to go fly for a little bit... And I guess it's a good thing i was up there or y'all would be sleepin' with the fishes right now."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Peach said, "Why did you guys shoot at us, anyway? I thought we had been given permission to land!"

"That would be this idiot's fault," the commander said, pushing the trainee in front of him towards the group. They had just approached the group and the young trainee (who looked much younger than K-Star) was terrified.

"Greg!" K-Star exclaimed, addressing the trainee, "I thought you said you were going to try harder to pay attention!"

"Sorry, K-Star," Greg apologized, "I'll try harder next time..."

"There won't BE a next time!" the commander barked, "You really blew it THIS time!"

"Sorry, Greg," K-Star said, "But he's right. You're going to have to explain yourself to the King this time, and you'll probably have to go back to training."

"Can't you deal with it?" Greg pleaded, "Can't you go easy on me?"

"Sending you back to training is pretty much the easiest we can go on you for something this serious. You almost killed two well-known political figures!" K-Star explained, "Come with me, I'm supposed to take these guys to see the King anyway."

"Ok," Greg sighed. He turned to face Peach and Daisy. "Sorry I almost killed you guys," he apologized.

Peach, being the kind and forgiving person she is, smiled and said, "Apology accepted." Daisy smiled too. Greg was, after all, just a cute little kid with severe ADD, and it was hard for anyone to yell at him (except for the commander).

"That was very nice of you, Greg," K-Star said, "but we really need to go now. We're about 30 minutes late." She turned to the rest of the group. "I hope y'all are up for a nice hike," she said, "'cuz we're gonna be walking to the castle."

"Yay! I finally get to stretch my legs after that long trip!" Yoshi exclaimed, bursting with energy. "If anyone gets tired on the hike, I'll carry them!" he said to the group.

"That's ok, Yoshi," Mario said. "I think we're all ok, right guys?" he asked his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"Great!" K-Star said, "Well, just follow me, the castle isn't really that far anyway, maybe about fifteen minutes." She calculated the time it would take to get there in her head, and added that to the amount of time they were already behind by. "Holy carp!" she exclaimed, "That means we'll be almost an hour late! Perhaps it would be better if we drove... Hey, Kalahan?" she asked, addressing the commander, "Do y'all have a spare Jeep we can use?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do," the commander replied, "It's parked over there." He pointed to a large, army green Jeep parked in front of an open hangar. It had no roof or windows and could seat everyone in the group.

"That'll work," K-Star said, "Let's get going then!" Everyone followed her over to the Jeep. K-Star got in the driver's seat and Greg sat up front next to her. Mario and Peach sat in the middle row and Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth sat in the very back. Yoshi (who was feeling very energetic and hyper at the moment) chose to run alongside the Jeep instead of ride in it. They started driving along a dirt road to the castle.


	3. The Female General

Chapter Three: The Female General

The group arrived at the castle relatively quickly (and Yoshi didn't get tired at all on the way up). After K-Star parked the Jeep, they all walked up to the castle. They were surprised when they saw the two spear-carrying guards at the gate. They were creatures that resembled backpacks wearing brightly colored windbreakers with hoods that covered their faces, and appeared to have swim fins for feet.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT THE APPEARANCE OF THE CREATURES: I'm sure y'all have done this before at school when you were younger. You take your backpack and your jacket (if you were wearing one that day), and you wrap the jacket around the backpack and zip it up as if the backpack was wearing the jacket. If your jacket has a hood, you put the hood up to act as the head. And voila! You have a backpack buddy! The fins I added just to make it weirder, and to give them feet.)

"What are those things?" Peach asked K-Star when they passed the guards.

"Those are Nutzonians," K-Star explained, "Aliens from the Planet Nutz. They're the dominant species on this island, believe it or not, though they kinda like to keep to themselves. They're also pretty defenseless, which is why they rely on our military for protection. King Jake is a Nutzonian, too."

They continued past the gate and into the castle grounds, then into the castle itself. They didn't have to go far before they reached the throne room and saw King Jake standing in front of his throne, waiting to greet the guests.

"Well, well! General Katina Star! How nice to see you!" the king said, approaching K-Star and the rest of the group. He looked exactly like the guards outside, only he was larger and his coat was pink. He also wore a crown on top of his hood.

Upon hearing how the king had addressed K-Star, the entire group had gasped. "Wait a sec," Daisy said, "YOU'RE the General? And you didn't tell us?"

"Your name's 'Katina?'" Yoshi asked in surprise.

"I'll discuss it with you later," K-Star muttered to the surprised guests. She turned to face the king. "It's nice to see you again as well, King Jacobululu," she said, bowing to the king.

"Why did you have to call me by my proper name?" the king muttered to K-Star, looking embarassed, "You know I prefer to be called King Jake!"

"Well why did you have to call me by MY proper name?" K-Star muttered back, "You know I hate my first name!"

"Well I figured I'd have to be formal since we have royalty from other countries present!" King Jake replied.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't call me Katina again, ok Jake?" K-Star mumbled.

"Ok, K-Star," King Jake replied.

"Do you seriously argue with your king like that regularly?" Peach asked, surprised at the nature of the argument.

"Oh yeah, all the time!" K-Star replied, "We're like best buddies, he doesn't mind, right Jake?"

"Right!" the king nodded, wrapping his arm around K-Star and pulling her close to his side in a quick, one-armed hug. "So," he said, releasing K-Star from the hug, "I see you've brought our guests here! And… Greg helped, too?"

"Actually, Greg's here for a different reason," K-Star said in a much more serious tone, "I'm sure the commander informed you already?"

"Yeah, but he didn't mention names! Is Greg seriously the one responsible for the missile?" King Jake asked.

"I'm afraid so," K-Star replied.

"Is this true, Greg?" King Jake asked the cowering trainee who was sort of hiding behind K-Star.

"Y-yes, your majesty…" Greg stammered fearfully, "I'm r-r-really sorry…"

"The commander wanted to know what you planned on doing about this," K-Star said, "since the passage of punishment is not his decision for something this serious."

"No, but it IS your responsibility, K-Star," King Jake explained, "You ARE the one in charge of our military, so it's really up to you what happens to Greg."

"Yeah, but we're very close friends," K-Star said, "Me and him and John and Cassidy were all in the same squadron at camp, it would be difficult for me to make an unbiased decision as to his punishment! That's why I wanted it to be up to you, since no one below me can make this decision and you're the only one higher than me."

"He's as much my friend as he is yours, K-Star," King Jake replied, "I would be unable to make an unbiased decision, too. Maybe you should've delegated the task to Lieutenant General Kalahan. He IS Greg's commanding officer after all, AND he's second in command of the military…"

"He'd be too hard on Greg," K-Star explained, "You should've seen how angry he was when it happened. But Greg's just a child, and he has trouble paying attention."

"Well then what do you say we do about this?" King Jake asked.

"Maybe send him back to training…" K-Star said, "We had discussed this possibility earlier."

"That could work," King Jake replied, "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Oh shut up!" K-Star giggled. She knew Jake liked to tease her like that because it frustrated her a lot. She had been getting better at taking that comment, though. "Very well. Greg, we're going to have to send you back to training camp. You'll report to the camp tomorrow at 5 a.m. and you'll be assigned to a new squadron. Any questions?"

"No ma'am," Greg sighed.

"Ok then, you're dismissed," K-Star said. With that, Greg left the castle and went home.

"So!" King Jake exclaimed once Greg had left, "To business! In case you didn't already know, I am King Jacobululu, ruler of Klopford Island, and I am very glad that you have chosen to spend your vacation on our beautiful island! I'm sure y'all have read the brochure, as it contains many facts about our island that you might care to know about, as well as a list of activities you can participate in here…"

"I think they get it, Jake," K-Star interrupted, "You're going into your 'tour guide' rant again…"

"Oh, sorry!" King Jake replied, "I got carried away. So, do y'all know where you're going to stay?"

"Actually, we haven't looked into too many hotels here," Mario said, "Because they were all either too expensive or too close to the base… We didn't want to be woken up by fighter planes all night."

"Y'all can stay at my house if you want," K-Star offered, "It's big enough to fit all of y'all comfortably, and it's not too close to the base. Besides, the hills block out a lot of the noise from the base anyway. Just enough noise so I can still hear if there's something wrong at the base, though. Besides, I'm supposed to be your guide during your vacation, anyway."

"That sounds lovely, uh, General," Peach replied, curtsying a little, "We'd be honored to stay with you."

"Please, just call me K-Star," K-Star reminded her.

"So, why didn't you tell us you're the General?" Daisy asked.

"I said I'd discuss it with y'all later…" K-Star muttered.

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised that you're the General," Peach said, "I mean, aren't you a little… young?"

"The position of General of the Military is an inherited position for the most part," K-Star explained, "Kinda like being a king or queen. My grandfather on my mom's side was the General before me, and my mother had chosen not to join the military. My uncle joined the Special Forces, but he had no children and then… he, uh, kinda can't run the military in his current state. Plus, I'm an only child. If my parents had had a son, he would've taken the position when he was ready. But they didn't. So, after I had completed training, my grandfather was fatally wounded in battle and during that particular battle I had proven that I was capable of taking his position by leading a group to eliminate the enemy unit that had shot him. So, I got promoted right after he died."

"Oh," Peach said, "Well, I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather."

"John Klopford, Jr. was the greatest General we ever had, and his father was even greater," King Jake sighed, bowing his head in respect, "This Island is named after John Klopford, Sr. because of that. And K-Star is shaping up to be almost as great as her grandfather was! She's the most talented young pilot I've ever seen, and one of the best soldiers we have! I believe you witnessed some of her fine pilot skills today firsthand, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah," Mario replied, "Thanks for saving our lives earlier."

"No problem!" K-Star said cheerfully, "I actually enjoyed doing it! I haven't seen any action since our last war, so I was afraid I'd be a little rusty. Guess I'm not after all! Perhaps I should have Greg fire missiles intentionally sometimes so I can get a little practice in… Not AT anyone, of course!" she added, seeing the worried look on everyone's face, "Besides, it would be a waste of government money to fire missiles just so I can get in some target practice!"

"I see you're becoming a little smarter, too," King Jake said, "And not as reckless!"

"Hey, I've always been smart!" K-Star snapped, "Not too sure about the reckless part, though. Clumsy, maybe, but not reckless!"

"Whatever…" King Jake sighed, not wanting to get into another argument, "So, will y'all be staying at K-Star's house?"

"We've already agreed to," Peach replied, "It would be an honor staying with such a great General."

"Ok, someone needs to remind me that I REALLY need to tell y'all why I didn't mention the fact that I'm the General earlier," K-Star mumbled.

"Why don't you just tell us now?" Luigi asked.

"Because I don't really want to tell y'all in front of Jake," K-Star muttered to the group.

"Why not?" Yoshi asked.

"I'll explain that to you later as well," K-Star replied, "So, shall we get going?"

"Ok, let's-a-go!" Mario exclaimed.

The group said goodbye to King Jake and headed to the Jeep. Since Greg wasn't riding with them, there was a little more room for Yoshi, who didn't want to jog such a long distance to K-Star's house. Everyone got into the Jeep and departed the castle, eager to see what K-Star's house was like.


End file.
